Their Dirty Little Secrets
by Daydreamer50l
Summary: This contains some vivid/mile lemon scenes further into the chapter. "Ahhh… Yes, make me cum Inuyasha!" She opened the bedroom door just a crack and peaked inside. "You like that my love, do you want me to go deeper" she heard the woman gasp for breath as she moans out again.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the copy rights to inuyasha or any of the characters. I made this fanfiction to see it my talent is really good enough. please leave comment on whether you want me to continue to finish the fan fic. _

**Chapter 1: ****_30 Minutes_**

**Kagome was on her way to work when she remembered she forgot the documents and checks for her and Inuyasha's wedding arrangements. She rushed back to their apartment in the Mattapan area. She got out of the car and hurried up the stairs to the 3****rd ****floor,and open the door to the apartment. She rushed to the kitchen to retrieve the documents on the kitchen counter. Kagome dropped the papers when she heard moaning coming from of the back rooms. Kagome walk into the living as the moaning grew loader towards the bedroom.**

**"Ahhh… Yes, make me cum Inuyasha!" She opened the bedroom door just a crack and peaked inside.**

**"You like that my love, do you want me to go deeper" she heard the woman gasp for breath as she moans out again.**

**"Ohhhh… Yes! Fuck me harder" Kagome couldn't take it anymore, as she was about to storm inside when she was stopped by Inuyasha sudden outburst as he came to his ending of pleasure.**

**"Ahhh Kikyo!" he flops down out top of her as they gasped for air heavily. Kagomes begain to water as it quickly shifeted to anger as she felt her shatter into a thousand pieces. "I Love you Kikyo, I'm sorry I have to marry that good for nothing sister of yours"**

**"I love you too Inuyasha, but we need her, she's our only way out of the debt"**

**Kagome was appalled by what she was hearing. She tried to force herself to leave but she couldn't resist hearing of their plans. Her hart was shatter but her will to know why her was too strong to resist.**

**"If we don't then the loan sharks will come after us."**

**"Little dose miss "goody goody" knows that her world will soon come to an end once she say I do." She laughed at the thought of her "sweet innocent" sisters taking her place in a tragic demise that was sent for her.**

**"Yea, too bad she was a nice little Fuck" he chuckled, as he moved closer to his lover and kissed her on the neck.**

**"Yea but don't get too attach my dear because her execution is soon to come" she giggled as she got up from the bed and started getting dress.**

**_Kagome Prov_**

**Kagome stood in shock as she listen to the conversation. She noticed the couple were off the bed and getting ready to leave, she hurried out the front door with her documents in hand and got in her car and sped off.**

**She looked at her car radio and notice she was going to be 30 minutes late to work. She called her secretary Kaede, and explain that she was going to be late, so they can start the meeting without her. Kaede said she'll send the message to the Totosai the judge. She hung up the phone and begin to cry as she drove towards I98.** **Kagome was eager to know of the other lies her fiancé and sisters was keeping from her and the reason behind the loan sharks. She pulled over and tried to recollect herself once she was closet to the office and out of traffic. She began think why her?** **She knew her connections with the law office of Anthony J. Lochiatto will give her some advantage in the law but nothing big, I can only get ticket to be written off and other stuff like that.** **She fully though to herself, "what do she have that they want" and it came to her like flying bullets.** **"My half of dad's insurance settlement". She sniffs and dried her tears away.** **'Yes that's it, Kikyo had her half but she blew it all off on exotic vacations and shopping sprees every month. I remember her asking me for some money because she wanted to go Paris with her boyfriend but I refuse to lend her the money. She got mad, called me a "stupid cunt" then left the apartment.** **Un like Kikyo, my dear lovely sister, I invested my half of the money in stocks and started my own small local business, with the money I made from the stocks I paid my way throw college.** **That's it they want the money. I only told Inuyasha of the few stocks that I invested in before he proposed, at the firm dinner party.** **End of Prov** **Kagome hurried to meet with Totosai, when she got to the office he was gone. He left a message with Kaede saying that he needs to reschedule for a different date and that he had an emergence at home.** **She checked her emails and the voice mail to check if there is anything she needed to get back on. She emailed Totosai and scheduled another meeting for next week Monday.** **Kagome called for Kaede** **"Kaede do I have anyother meetings or message for the day"** **"You have a lunch meeting with your sister and your fiancé at 12:00 and you had a call from Songo asking to call her back"** **"Thank you Kaede, that will be all"** **Kagome quickly picked up the office phone and dialed Songo's number. The phone rang twice before she answered.** **"Hello"** **"Hey, Sango"** **"Kagome I been trying to reach ever since I got back from japan last week, what's up why do you sound so down?"** **"I know can we meet for lunch at AK's pizza Shop in Roxbury"** **"Yea sure what time"** **"12:00"** **"Ok I'll leave now to make it."** **"Ok Bye."** **She hung up, and called Kaede back into the office and told her to cancel the lunch date with the two money hunger fools, and that she was heading out to an important meeting it anyone asked. In the car ride to the shop kagome thourgh about what she was going to do those fools for playing her. She turned the raido to tape and turned on her ipod. Kagome was sweet but the worst thing you should never do is cross her. She hit the play button and her song came on. "It's funny how a song described your whole day, now it's my turn to decide." She chuckled.**

**"30 Minutes"**

Out of sight

Out of mind

Out of time

To decide

Do we run?

Should I hide?

For the rest

Of my life

Can we fly?

Do I stay?

We could lose

We could fail

In the moment

It takes

To make plans

Or mistakes

_**Chorus: **_30 minutes, a blink of an eye

30 minutes,to alter our lives

30 minutes,to make up my mind

30 minutes,to finally decide

30 minutes,to whisper your name

30 minutes,to shoulder the blame

30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies

30 minutes,to finally decide

Carousels

In the sky

That we shape

With our eyes

Under shade

Silhouettes

Casting shade

Crying rain

Can we fly?

Do I stay?

We could lose

We could fail

Either way

Options change

Chances fail

Trains derail

_**Chorus**_

To decide

To decide, to decide, to decide

To decide

To decide, to decide, to decide

To decide


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **_WHY?_

Kagome got to Ak's pizza shop 15 minutes before her original time. She place an order for 2 Chicken Caesar wrap, 2 Cheese slices and 2 can of cokes for her and Sango. As she waited for Sango to arrive, she took her phone out and surfer though emails and inventory to see if everything in her business was settled and in place.

"Kagome!" her best friend yelled as she tackled her small, petite friend on to the floor in her business suit.

"Hi to you too" she giggled.

Sango grabbed her arms to help her friend up from off the ground.

Kagome started brushing the dirt off her business suit when her hand swiped over a gooey mess on the back of the right leg of her slacks.

She only hope that it's not gum on her brand new $300 Gucci slacks.

"Sango what's that on my leg"

"Gum, why? Oh no... Please tell me-"

"Yup, these are brand new slack" she shook her head and grabbed some napkins from the counter and started take some of the gum off.

"41, your foods ready" yelled the casher.

Kagome walked over and grabbed the brown bag of food and paid the 21.50. Sango quickly grabbed the seat in the back of the restaurant in a small corner. Kagome walked over, grabbed her seat and started unpacking the food.

"So how was the trip?"

"It was fine, all of the business deals went down accordingly, the new inventory should arrive in two weeks" she shrug as she started digging into the food.

"So what about the new competition I been hearing so much about" Kagome was frustrated that her business was being tampered with because of the new competition that sprawled out overnight.

Sango looked down at her half eating Creaser wrap and sighed.

"Well, people been saying that this competition is out for taking over the whole North end of Japan and Boston. They said that the person who is running this, is a top gang boss that goes by the name of Fluffy. After I did some digging and met with Miroku, I found out that his real name was Sesshomaru and that he is running his business from here".

Kagome nobbed her head as she took in all of the information. Pulling out her second phone she called Miroku's number.

"Hey, it's me tell Jakotsu that him and his crew is picking up the inventory, in two weeks. It should arrive at the usual time and be dropped off at the east warehouse for cleanup" she hung up the phone and staired at Sango for a Minute.

She pulled out the other phone and called home, the phone rang four times before he picked up.

"What is it?" he huffed out, she could hear the shower running and a women's voice coming from the other room.

"That is how you say Hi to your fiancé, Inuyasha?" she said disgust in her face, as she chuckled at the word "fiancé".

"What do you want Kagome, I'm about to get in the shower" he spits back with annoyance.

"I was calling to let you know that I'm going to be working late and that the wedding planner can't book the commons for August 21, so instead we booked it for February 14".

She could hear him grin through the phone.

"Oh ok. That's fine but don't you think we're going too fast" he said in a fake concern voice.

"No, we are not going too fast, I love you Inuyasha. I just want to make it official as soon as possible" she said in her fake happy loving tone.

Sango could see that something was up with the two by the looks Kagome was give while on the phone. She knew her Best friends was planning something devious but she just didn't know what it was.

Kagome said her good bye to Inuyasha and hung up the phone.

She looked at her best friend and asked "I want you to find out which of the loan sharks is after my Sister and bring them to me"

"What, Why?"

"Sango you know how my sister like spending, taking and manipulating"

"Yea, so, what that got to do with you, you give her money from time to time…" Kagome cut her off in mid-sentence

"Let's Just say my fiancé and my dear sister has messed with the wrong Boss" she says with an eye brow up and he slating to the side like she was the Godfather of Boston.

"Ok. So they played you, no problem, I'll get to it" she ate the last bit of the wrap and walked out the front door, phone in hand.

Kagome couldn't wait for her wedding day, it truly is going to be a magical night.

_**Inuyasha Pov.**_

"Inuyasha come shower, the waters greats"

"Hold on, I'm coming" he quickly yelled out as he ran to pick up the phone. He knew it was Kagome who was calling and knew that she calling to inform him that she was going to be late.

"What is it?" he huffed out.

"That is how you say Hi to your fiancé, Inuyasha?" his was scrunched up as if he took in the raunchy scent of dog crap and puke mixed together.

"What do you want Kagome, I'm about to get in the shower" he spits back with annoyance wanting to get back in the shower with his beloved mistress.

"I was calling to let you know that I'm going to be working late and that the wedding planner can't book the commons for August 21, so instead we booked it for February 14". His face lit up at the sound that the plan is coming together great and that it going to be over quicker then he thought.

"Oh ok. That's fine but don't you think we're going too fast" he said to make sure that she is not aware of anything and that she is still madly in love with him.

"No, we are not going too fast, I love you inuyasha" she smile at the thought of him having two girls madly in love with, sisters none less.

"Ok, I love you too Kagome. I got to go the shower is running. See you late" he then quickly hung up and walked into the shower.

"Who was that?" Kikyo asked as she open the shower door, inviting him in.

"It was Kagome"

"What did she want?" she spit in a biter tone of digested

"She said she was going to be home late, so we have the whole night to ourselves. Also the plan is coming tougher and it will end sooner than we thought." He said as he slid out of his robe and got into the shower hold her from behind.

"What do you me" she says as she lean in closer into his embrace.

"Well she is moving up the wedding to February 14, next month" he says as he started caressing her naked body.

"Ohh… Inuyasha that's great. That means I can call Narakuand tell him, his new whore will be ready next month" she says with lust and hatred.

Inuyasha slid his hand down her body, he came to halt before he met her core. Pulling her close, kissing her neck while his hand resume sliding down to her core.

His left hand cupped her breast, squeezing, pinching and flicking her big pink nubs as they assume the position of standing at attention.

His right hand teased her clit as it rubbed and pinch it. She moan slowly as her body arced from Inuyasha. Sliding one finger inside of her, creating a rhythm as he pumped it in and outside anther finger in each time until his whole hands was in and her pussy was all stretched out. She creamed in pleasure as he kept his the rhythm of his fingers and the fondling of her boobs.

Lust filled Inuyasha's eyes as he grabbed the small woman, picked her up and slams her on huge erection. She moaned out in pleaser as he started pounding in and out of her wet cunt. He pins her on to the shower tiles, holding her in a steady position as he pound deeper into her core. He began to lust more, he pulled his dick out of her and let her go.

The feeling from the way the shower water hitting their skin made their lust and need for pleasure intense, he looked at the small woman and smiled at her. He grabbed her by the hair and pushed her down onto her knees, letting her take in the image of long erection and slamming it into her mouth.

Grabbing a hand full of her hair has she suck long and hard on his dick with his hand on her head he watched the bobbing of her head as she sucked him off like a blow pop. Giving her head a little push as he shoved his member down her throw, giving him the gabbing sensation on his member. Busting into her mouth as she swallows every drop.

He looked down at the woman he claimed to love only to see that she was longer there. He looked down only to see Kagome's mouthing out I Hate You. Moving away from the woman, he lean on the shower wall and slid down to sit on the floor. He watched the woman that was once Kikyo walk crawl to him and climb into his lap. Placing his erection in position to enter, she sat down taking all of his member in.

He looked up at the woman only to see her face shift From Kiyo to Kagome Mouthing I Hate You in a lust full voice as she rocked her body back and forth, up and down, rotating her hips, allowing him to go deeper.

When she came to a halt in her movement she started into his eyes as he took control. Grabbing her hips he slams into her roughly and fast making her come over and over again. As he felt his ejaculation coming he picked up a faster place and looked in to girls eyes and she spoke out

"I hate you Inuyasha, Why did you do this to me?" With one last deep trust he came, spilling all of his seeds into the woman's womb. He looked up to the woman only to see it was Kikyo slouching down heavily breathing.

_**End of Prov **_

Kagome sat at the pizza shop, thinking why her. "Why did he chose me if he wanted her sister all this time"

"Why make me love you and break my heart so quickly"

"Did you really love me Inuyasha or was I just a game for you and your whore to play with". Her eyes began to fill with salty tearful water. When memories from the past began to fill her mind.

The image of her in the Taisho mansion, in a large white room with a beautiful chandler and black bedding. Her she's standing in the middle of the room when a voice comes out and says "You know it's dangerous to snoop around someone's home, you'll find or get yourself into trouble you don't want"

"Maybe I don't care for trouble" she says in her sassy voice.

"Maybe you should, so what you doing in my room" he said in a cold stern voice.

"Inuyasha has company over and he told me he wanted privacy"

"So the filthy half breed kicked you out to talk to one of his whores" his voice was cold and any he seem to never show any emotions when he talked.

If you was out on the streets he would probably give you the shivers or the creeps. Just about anything and everything just to keep you away from him.

"no, he's talking to Miroku" she replied in a you don't know jack tone.

He shrugged and walked off to the computer desk a crossed from the bed in the far right of the room. The bed was huge as if it was made to fit a huge animal or human being. Shaquille O'Neal had nothing on this thing.

He grabbed the Laptop from under a black and white pillow on the bed and turned it on, within a few seconds he put in a password and handed it to me.

"Here entertain yourself while you wait" she smiled and sat down on the bed.

After what seemed like forever she broke the silence of them being on computers by asking question about his name and what he does and why haven't Inuyasha mention him to her since they started dating and why haven't she never seen him.

He shook his head in annoyance but answered in his usual cold voice.

"I am Sesshomaru, the half breeds half-brother and I run very wealthy businesses that most will never get to fully run properly even if the tried"

She looked at the man, his hair was a shiny silky sliver. It was to past his butt. He had pale skin with golden orbs. He resembled an angel from the heaven you seen in books and portraits.

Kagome Snapped out of the memories when she heard her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and notice it was Sango and quickly picked up.

"Hey did you find anything" she said

"Yeah, so the loan sharks who is after your sister and Inuyasha is Sesshomaru but I don't think he knows it is his brother he is after".

That's the kind of business you run Sesshomaru or should I call you Fluffy now, she thought to herself breaking into a small smile.

"Since he has his goons running the small problems like that. He handle the big business and issues. But one of his Goons, Naraku was dating Kikyo and they was engaged but she ran off. When he found her she was in the arms of Inuyasha"

She couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of him walking nto the same seen she had. Sango took the pause of her chuckle as a sign to continue.

"So he used his connections with Sesshomaru and called a hit on them for 3 million, if they don't get it by the end of September then he will kill Inuyasha for taking his girl and turn Kikyo into the street whore she is for the crew"

"So their plan was to have inuyasha marry me to pay off the mill"

"That's not all they planned, bargained with him in to not making her into the crew whore in exchange of you taking her place"

"That Bitch! I'll killer her for toying with my life!" she screamed in raged

"But kagome I also have bad news, Narahu only agreed to the exchange because he found out your true identity and your work" she said in a worried but calmed voice

"How did he find out, I done everything to keep everything a secret so how?" concern and worried about who ells might know.

"I don't know but I looked into that also and I found out that only he and Sesshomaru know who you really are. He found out because he been watching you since he last met you at his father's mansion when you started dating Inuyasha in High school" He been watching you ever since" she said in an envy voice.

"Do you know where I can find Sesshomaru"

"He's flying in to night, he rented out a mansion in east newton. They say it's the biggest one there on top of a hill"

"Thank you Sango for all of that good investigation"

"No problem, with the amount that you're paying and knowing that you have a reason for everything I have to work hard"

_**Kagome Prov:**_

"So they want to pimp me off. That's their plan. They are going to live off my money and live a happy life while I'm am with some Goon. Now that I know everything I am not going to go soft on you older sister and your half breed lover"

Kagome went to the mall go get something's. If she was planning on facing her fluffy face to face, she was going to do it in style.

_**End of PRov:**_

_**sorry it has taken me this long to upload this chapter. I been look for a beta reader to look over my work but i have not find any to my liking. I you are up for the challenge of working with me as my beta reader, (I really do need a beta reader) please email me and leave e a email that I cam forward a document to you. Thanks everyone for reading my fanfiction. sorry about the grammar, :) **_


End file.
